


This Could Be Worth The Risk

by xviichapters



Series: 'Weak' And Other Songs [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xviichapters/pseuds/xviichapters
Summary: Wonwoo in Joshua's necklace (and nothing else).





	This Could Be Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _Inspired by: The Wombats - Give Me A Try_   
> 

Joshua's got a necklace no one knows about; a long silver thing with a cross charm that hangs just below his heart. He doesn't remember anymore how he got it and a lot of the time he doesn't realize he's even got it on.  
  
But he's reminded time and time again when it dips into the crook of Wonwoo's shoulder blades and he's got the younger bent in half, flushed red. It's cool against Wonwoo's heated skin, making him shiver.  
  
"Shhh, baby, shhh," Joshua murmurs as Wonwoo starts to whimper, slowing his pace. There's tears in his eyes and Joshua leans in to kiss them away. Wonwoo catches the cross in his mouth.  
  
Joshua smiles. "You like that don't you, baby?"  
  
Wonwoo nods biting on it harder. He likes to do that some times ㅡ hooks the short end of the cross between his teeth so it doesn't slip out as he's fucked to oblivion, anchoring him back to home.  
  
Sometimes Wonwoo steals the necklace and puts it on himself, like a leash.  
  
Picture this: Wonwoo in a fur coat with nothing but his necklace on underneath.  
  
And not just any fur coat. _The_ fur coat.  
  
The one that's too big, really, to be practical but so thick, so luxurious that Joshua couldn't _not_ buy it for Wonwoo, loves how it glides down his body, falling in folds around him and elongating his already long legs, especially when he peeks a single milky thigh out from beneath swathes of fur.  
  
Joshua lets him climb into his lap, feeling up the smooth skin already heating up, fingers catching on the necklace.  
  
Joshua laughs. "Didn't even know you took it."  
  
"Was easy." With his head on Joshua's shoulder, Wonwoo starts nibbling up the elder's neck. "While you were sleeping."  
  
"You really love it, don't you?"  
  
Wonwoo shrugs. "Its yours. And you're mine."  
  
Its a good enough reason as any.  
  
But when Joshua's finally got the fur coat off and Wonwoo's panting heavy on his hand and knees, it's the necklace he screams into, clamping down so hard on the silver it leaves dents.  
  
"Can I have this back now?" Joshua whispers after.  
  
Wonwoo shakes his head. Pouts. "No. Not yet. When I feel safe."  
  
"I'm here baby, I'm right here, you'll always be safe."  
  
Wonwoo's adamant. "Please hyung. Just a little longer."  
  
"Okay. Alright."  
  
Wonwoo never gives it back, but it's not as if Joshua needs or wants the reminder.

**Author's Note:**

> I stress wrote this and there's a deadline due in five hours. What. Am. I. Doing.


End file.
